White
by Animeisheaven
Summary: "My name's Shiro Urameshi and my brother is dead." Shiro Urameshi hated her brother to the end of the world...until she met his friend Hiei. Now, he's the 'best bro ever'. HieiOCKurama love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey…I wanted to do a story for YYH…so…here it is! And…um…this story is a bit different, and it has a twist…and if you see a story a bit like this, I'm just letting you know: I haven't copied.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or HxH!  
Warning: Swear words are gonna be used…that's why I've rated it T. There is gonna be violence, blood, sexual humor, and romance. Turn back if you don't like any of those words. And, there are Japanese honorifics used. Please don't call me a weeaboo because of that…that's really insulting to me.  
Important: Okay…I'm not really sure about the ages. I'm just gonna make Kurama in his first year of high school, and Yusuke in middle school. Turn back if you have a problem with that.**

 _Hey. My name's Shiro Urameshi and my younger brother is dead._

You would think that I'd be crying. You would be thinking that I'll be cursing the cause of his death. Nope, nadda. I'm happy.

Yay! He finally died.

I'd always hated my brother. And I always will. He was an annoying nuisance of a younger brother.

I remembered when I saw him getting hit by the car. I had cherished the moment with care. It's not every day you see your annoying younger brother die, you know?

Anyways, he'd died saving a small child. Aw…Yusuke…going soft are we now?

"Whoa…" everyone started muttering and immediately rushed to him.

"We'd better call in for an ambulance!" a man piped up. Curse him…why can't he just let Yusuke die in peace?

I looked at the guy whose car had hit Yusuke.

"I…I…I swear…I didn't…" he stammered with shock. My lips twisted into a slight smirk, and I let out a sorrowful shriek and immediately burst into fake tears, "Yusuke…YUSUKE! You…asshole…motherfucking asshole…you killed Yusuke…how dare you!" I shot him an angry glare, as fake tears started to roll down my cheeks.

 _Le time skip_

I stood there, remembering what Yusuke and I'd done last…

 _We'd finally gone to school._

" _ **Yusuke Urameshi…come to Mr. Takanawa's office immediately**_ _," the announcement came. I smirked. "What'd you do now, Yusuke?"_

" _How am I supposed to know?" Yusuke replied scratching his head._

" _Well, they're calling for you, you know."_

" _Shut up and let 'em call."_

 _I giggled, "Always the delinquent, Yusuke."_

 _Then the doors opened and a brown haired girl-Keiko came in._

" _Hey…" Yusuke murmured. "Nice skirt."_

" _All the girls have to wear these," Keiko glared at Yusuke. "And why are you here, Shiro-senpai? You're from Meiou, not Sarayashiki."_

" _Yukimura-san," I giggled. "You sound like a delinquent."_

" _Don't label me with those idiots!"_

" _Are you calling Yusuke an idiot?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Wow…then maybe you don't love Yusuke…"_

" _Shut up! And you, Yusuke, have to wear blue jumpsuits! Not green!" she glared at Yusuke._

" _Aw gimme a break Keiko," Yusuke muttered. "I look better in green…"_

" _Maybe I would be more tolerant Yusuke if I could see you in school more than once every ten days!" She turned around and crossed her arms. "You give our class a horrible attendance average which gets_ me _in trouble as the class representative and plus you won't even be able to graduate from middle school! Sometimes I think you don't care about anyone but yourself and you don't even do that right! You hear me?!"_

 _I smirked when I saw Yusuke behind her. You're such a pervert Yusuke._

" _Nice uniform…it's lacy," he said lifting her skirt up._

 _She blushed and then gave a nice, tight, slap on his face. "Yusuke, you perv! People like you should be strung up in the street!"_

 _Yusuke was grinning like mad, and I was trying to hold in my laughter. Keiko glared at him, "Dumb boy…has not even grown up a bit since he was four years old!" Then she glared at me. "Stupid Shiro-senpai! You should scold your brother, not stand there and laugh like it was nothing! You're so irresponsible!"_

 _I shrugged. "What can I do? I'm a pervert too, Yukimura-san. And you should respect your elders, Yukimura-san. Plus, I'm still in my first year of high school. I'm bound to be irresponsible."_

 _She stomped off angrily._

" _Yusuke…she disrespects me now," I fake glared at Yusuke._

" _Oh, shut up, Shiro!" he smirked. "You and I both know we enjoyed that!"_

 _I immediately started guffawing. "So true…well…goodbye…"_

" _See ya!" he yelled._

 _I smirked at him and waved. I went down the steps quietly, and silently so that no one would know I was here. Especially that dumbass Kuwabara…he'd start picking a fight with me! I don't even like fighting!_

 _I finally came out of the school and was just wandering around. Then I came across a shop that sold manga. I immediately ran over to it, and picked up a volume of Hunter x Hunter and began reading._

" _GET OUT!" the shop keeper yelled and I shuddered, before saying, "Fine."_

 _I got up and began running._

" _HEY GIRL! COME BACK HERE AND PAY FOR IT!" the guy yelled trying to chase after me._

" _NEVER EVER IN YOUR DREAMS!" I cackled and hid behind a corner…_

… _only to see a toddler laughing at Yusuke's funny faces._

 _My eyes hardened. Why couldn't I be like Yusuke? He was free, don't care-ish, rude…but at the same time very kind. I wanna be like him…why can't I? He shows his true personality…while I show my fake. I wish…I could be like him…_

 _Yusuke left the boy and I immediately started following Yusuke._

 _My eyes widened when I saw that the toddler was playing on the road when a car was coming at a very fast speed, and it was about to hit him._

 _Then...Yusuke jumped in front of the car and pushed the toddler away._

 _Yes. He finally died._

"Mom…" I told her. "I'm sorry."

She just stared off blankly into the distance.

"It was my fault…I was there. I could've saved the toddler. I could've saved Yusuke. I'm sorry…it's my fault."

She ignored me. I guess she was in a big shock. I sighed. "I'm sorry. I-I'm just gonna go and take a walk."

I got up and went out of the house. I went in no particular direction, really. Then I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw it was Shuichi Minamono, the most popular guy in our class. He was looking sad and had his hands in his pocket.

"Minamono-san," I said smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just taking a walk," he replied. "What about you, Urameshi-san?"

"I had a lot of things in my head, so I came to think."

"Why didn't you come to school yesterday and today?"

"Oh, just felt like it."

"You have a lot of paperwork, you know. As the class representative, you can't just do that."

"I know."

"I don't mean to be rude, though…"

"It's fine. I'm coming tomorrow."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

I watched him as he walked off. Shuichi Minamono was quite the interesting person…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back! I hope you like this chapter. And…I'm sorry she seems a bit like a Mary Sue – but she's not, I swear. It just seemed like it. I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review, favourite and follow!**

 **Warning: A bit of my OC getting angry at Yusuke, and bit of Keiko bashing…but I promise it'll get better! There's cursing as well…sorry!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Shiro.**

I went to school today. I looked at my mom, who was passed out in the living room, TV still switched on.

I sighed. She could never stop drinking, could she?

I quickly threw away the booze bottles in the bin and switched off the TV. I took some aspirin and some water and placed it on the table in case she had a hangover. I draped a blanket on her and left home.

As soon as I reached school, there were a bunch of people who wanted to pay their respects for me for my brother's death.

"Eh…guys, thank you for your respects," I said putting on my best fake sad-but-trying-to-smile expression. "Anyways, is there any paperwork?"

"Oh, yes, there's a lot," I heard Shuichi say.

"Minamono-san, could you give me the homework as well?" I asked politely.

"Sure, Urameshi-san," he replied.

"Please, cut with the last name + -san, and call me Shiro-chan, or just plain Shiro."

"Okay, _Shiro_ , as you wish."

Shuichi creeped me out. Like, whenever he came next to me, my mind starts to yell 'Danger! Danger!'. That's just strange. Also, I felt like…like he was someone else.

Like…he was just playing with life – like, he didn't belong here. I know that's just weird, strange and queer and creepy…but…it just, made me feel like that.

When I came back home, I finished doing my homework and started reading manga.

Suddenly, I heard the breaking of a glass followed by a 'YOU FOOL!' and panting.

I sighed again. Mom…when would she recover? He's gone.

"NO ONE GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO DIE!"

I sighed for the umpteenth time. Time to comfort her.

I went downstairs, and looked at my mom. "Mom…there's no point. He's gone."

"Shut up, bitch!" she shrieked. "No one gave you permission to be born – to even speak!"

Huh? What?

"You're just an orphan who he took in! Just leave already! Go away!"

I'm…a what?

Oh. I'm an orphan. Oh. That explains my white hair. "Oh…mom?" I said as my lips twisted into a smirk. "I already guessed I was an orphan. It's because…"

" – of your hair, you goddamn bitch! That stupid hair! Those stupid eyes."

 _She's an orphan?_

I heard shuffling before a girl's voice was heard. _Shiro Uchida…hey, the last name's different…so she is an orphan._

 _Never thought she'd be an orphan._

The boy's voice…it sounded like Yusuke's. I am totally going mad and hallucinating.

I shook my head, and went upstairs.

I switched off all the lights, and closed my eyes sleepily.

" _Shiro! Shiro!"_

 _I opened my eyes to see Yusuke. I gaped. "YUSUKE?"_

 _What the hell…why isn't he dead?_

" _Shiro, please…do me a favour?"_

" _What is it, Yusuke?" I snapped. "I'm ain't doing any favours for anybody."_

" _I'm coming back – I'm gonna be alive soon! And that is, if you do a favour for me." He seemed desperate._

 _My lips twisted into a sick smirk, "Yusuke? What makes you think I want you alive?"_

" _Huh?" he looked shocked._

" _Mom…she always favoured you," I said sadly. My expression hardened. "So…I deemed it unfair. You were getting the good part of life – you always were. While…me? I used to get bullied, Yusuke. I told you about it – I told you about it…but what happened? You just shrugged me off and were like, 'If you give the bullies a single glare, they will run.'"_

 _Yusuke's eyes softened at that. "But – it's true."_

" _You forgot one thing – I was timid. I was anti-social. I don't fight – and I still don't."_

" _But - !"_

" _My answer is no, Yusuke, I will not help you," I sneered. "I hate you – I fucking hate you, brother – oh, sorry, I mean step-brother."_

 _He seemed to get angry, and everything turned black._

The next day, after school, Keiko came to our house.

While she was saying stuff to my mom, I left the house quietly so she wouldn't find me and pester me.

"Shiro-senpai! Shiro-senpai!"

Just great. Fucking great.

I glared at her. "What the fuck do you want, Yukimura?"

She seemed unfazed by my profanities and continued.

"You got a dream of Yusuke too, right?"

I clicked my tongue angrily. So, Yusuke's asking other people as well? That ruins my chance of being the favourite! Why the hell can you not just, like, stay dead? Why must everyone care about you?!

"So?" I said emotionlessly. "It's not that great. Besides, it could be fake. Learn not to be so gullible, Yukimura. It could just be coincidence since all of us miss Yusuke."

Her face hardened. "But it may not! It could be real."

"I don't believe it," I sighed. Then I pressed the side of my head with my fingers. "Look, Keiko, would you leave me alone? I'm not in the mood for all this bullshit."

I knew that that was his spirit, I knew it. But…I am not taking any part in reviving Yusuke. I will do my best to stop them.

I slowly walked away.

Hmm…maybe I should visit that old temple on the mountains? Yeah, maybe. Tomorrow's Saturday anyways.

"Oh, Ura – Shiro," I heard a voice say.

Shuichi. Along with a guy as short as me dressed in black robes. Then, I felt 'DANGER! DANGER!'

"Minamono-san," I said in acknowledgement – a bit cautiously as well. "We seem to be meeting everywhere, right?"

"Yes," he agreed. Noticing my curious gaze on the short boy, he spoke. "This is Hiei, my friend. Hiei, this is Shiro Urameshi."

"Hn," Hiei grunted. "Why are you calling her by her first name?"

"She insisted, right Shiro?" Shuichi explained.

I nodded. "Yes, I am not one with formality…"

"Shiro-senpai! Shiro-senpai!"

I cursed under my breath. "Yes, Yukimura?"

"He's coming back!" Keiko squealed happily. "Let's go tell Atsuko!"

What? I know he's really coming back…but…I don't want him to. Everyone's attention will be towards him, while I…slink back into the shadows.

My shoulders slumped. I shot a glare at Keiko. "Bullshit – absolutely fucking bullshit. How many times must I tell you he's dead; he's never coming back! You're delusional, Keiko, delusional! You and mom are delusional!"

"We're not - !"

"Let me tell you the meaning and spell it out for you: D-E-L-U-S-I-O-N-A-L! Delusional: characterized by or holding idiosyncratic beliefs or impressions that are contradicted by reality or rational argument, typically as a symptom of mental disorder!"

My voice had grown hoarse by this time. I coughed into my hand, glared at her and stomped off. "Tell mom I'm not coming home!"

"Shiro-senpai – Shiro-senpai!" I heard her calling after me. I ignored her and sped up, stopping in front of a coffee shop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! I'm back. I hope this chapter's good… it is very short! Sorry! Don't forget to review, favorite and follow!**

 **Warning: Cursing and a pissed off Shiro**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Shiro!**

I walked inside the coffee shop.

"Hey, Shiro…we're just about to close," Aiko told me. "What are you doing here so late at night?"

And…I told her everything. Just, everything. Aiko was a college student, who worked part-time here. She had the ability to make you tell her everything…which is why I became her friend. After a bad day of school, I always come here to rant about everything to her.

"I see…" she murmured. I saw a slight smirk on her face, but it was quick. Why was she smirking? Huh, I must be dreaming…

"Usual order?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Nah. Not hungry. Well then, I'll be going now…thanks for letting me rant!"

"Oh, no, thank _you_ ," she smiled happily – very happily. "Night!"

"Night!"

I walked out of the shop and started running back home.

…

After school, I decided to go for a walk. Again. My plan was to avoid seeing Keiko and mom as much as possible. I'd come back home only late at night.

So, I was walking. Walking somewhere.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind and saw a two guys…delinquents. I scowled. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Ooh, feisty," a black haired boy smirked. I glared at him. "Go away before I bash your face in the concrete."

Uh…I couldn't actually do it…I just wanted to intimidate them.

"I like her," a blond cackled. "Go away, assholes!" I shrieked. They weren't listening…so…I kicked the black haired guy on the balls…(LAST RESORT!) and ran away at my highest speed.

"Come back here, bitch!"

Then…I came across Shuichi and his friend Hiei.

"Minamono-san!" I yelled.

"Ura – Shiro?" Shuichi said surprised. I hid behind him and crouched down. "Act normal!" I hissed.

Hiei looked at me, "Hn. I don't see why we should hide you."

"Just do it, ya asshole!" I whispered. "Please?"

"Hn."

The guys came across us.

"Where'd that fucking bitch go?" the blond guy asked.

"She kicked me there…" the black haired guy hissed.

Shuichi and Hiei winced before giving me a side glance. I looked at them sheepishly.

The delinquents went away and I stood up. "Thanks, Minamono-san, Hiei-san. I owe you one."

"It's fine," Shuichi smiled slightly.

"Hn," Hiei grunted.

"Hn," I grunted, imitating Hiei.

Shuichi smirked slightly before saying. "Well, goodbye." Hiei scowled at me.

"Goodbye!" I waved as Hiei and Shuichi went away.

….


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! I'm back with a new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Claimer: However, I do own Shiro and any other OCs that appear in this story.**

Days passed since the day I'd hidden behind Shuichi and Hiei and taken shelter from those delinquents. Mom…seemed to grow happier. And…the house was messier. Hm, Yusuke was coming back after all.

It was the reason why I was never present at home. Either Mom or Keiko would bother me.

But…I felt like someone was following me. Sometimes, the 'someone' would giggle. It was a quite girlish and childish giggle…but who the fuck was it?

Anyways, I had a test today. A Biology test. The very thing I was horrible at.

…I failed it. I fucking failed it. Just one more damn mark and I would've passed!

"Miss Urameshi…I think you need a tutor," Yamada-sensei sighed, crossing his arms. "Luckily for you, I've had a particular person in mind."

Please don't tell me it is who I think it is…

"Who is it?" I asked politely but curiously.

"Shuichi Minamono."

At least…he's better than _that_ guy.

…

During lunch, I'd gone over to Shuichi, who was eating alone on the roof.

"Um…Minamono-san?" I said politely.

"Yes?" he raised an eyebrow, looking up from his bento.

"I-I-I was informed that you-you'd have to-to t-tutor me," I stammered.

"Oh – yes, I was. For Biology, am I right?"

"Y-Yes."

"When would you like me to tutor you?"

"U-Um…during lunch?"

"Okay. Are there any other timings?"

"M-M-Maybe from 6 to 7 in the evenings?"

"Why, yes, that's perfect. See you at 6, I guess…"

"Thanks, Minamono-san."

"You are welcome."

…

When I'd reached home that evening, I was surprised to see Keiko about to kiss Yusuke's dead body. I scrunched up my face in disgust. "Ugh – Keiko?! What the fuck? Why the hell are you kissing a _**dead body**_?! That's disgusting!"

She flushed, and immediately ran out of the house, saying something about shopping. I shook my head and glared at Yusuke's body in disgust.

I…hate him. I…hate Yusuke. He…always got attention. He was always popular…while me? I was always the shy nerdy freak. People thought of me as a freak and stayed away…and it was all because of this stupid fucking white hair. I hate my hair.

Then I checked the time and realized it was about 4:55 pm. I trudged up to my room, did my homework in half an hour, and set out to Shuichi's house.

…

There was no one at home there, except for Shuichi. I felt like asking him about it…but…it felt like, if I just asked a little bit about his family, he'd start sobbing and crying. He looked so sad…and lonely. I could see it in his eyes.

When I was done, I set out to the manga shop just to see if Gabriel Dropout had come out yet or not. Then…I felt a tickle at the back of my head. I turned around trying to spot what tickled me.

 _Shiro!_ a woman's voice whispered.

WHAT? AM I FUCKING HEARING STUFF?!

 _No, you are not! Now get your ass back to your house this instant_ , the woman scolded.

Why the fuck should I?

 _Your house is on fire, and your manga supplies are in danger, you fool!_

FUCK! THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE? MY MANGA SUPPLIES ARE IN DANGER? OH, SHIT NO!

I immediately started running in the direction of my house and I came to a stop, looking at its burning mess.

Then I saw Keiko run into it, wet. She must've come for Yusuke's body…but my manga supplies are in danger!

I let out a curse before wetting myself as well.

"Hey – girl, come back!" I heard someone yell as I went through. I struggled to breath as I let out coughs.

It was suffocating…I can't breathe…I'm scared…

I came upon a halt as I saw that the fire wouldn't let me go any further to my room. My room…was blazing. It was destroyed.

"FUCK! SHIT! NO! THEY CAN'T BE DESTROYED – THEY JUST CAN'T!" I screeched at the top of my voice.

I quickly tried to go back and make my way out – but the fire blocked me.

I panicked. My style of panicking has always been quiet.

"I'm scared…" I whispered. "The fire wants to kill me…I'm scared…I want Yusuke…" I sniffled. I felt tears running down my cheeks. "Yusuke…where are y-you? Y-Y-You'll come…w-w-won't you? L-L-Like you a-always u-used to."

I wish Yusuke was here…I want Yusuke to be here…he's the only one who truly loves me, understands me…I want Yusuke…I want Yusuke…

"Yusuke…" I whispered. "Yusuke…" my tone grew louder. "Yusuke! Yusuke! YUSUKE! YUSUKE! YUSUKE!"

Then, I saw him. He smirked at me. He smirked at me, like he always did.

"Yusuke…you're here," my voice cracked.

Suddenly, everything turned blue…and the fire was gone. There was a path for me to escape through. I quickly ran through the path and ended up outside the house.

"Shiro-senpai?" Kuwabara was suddenly in front of me. "What – are you okay? You just – went through the fire – you don't have a single scratch on you? What – what the hell happened?"

I smiled serenely at Kuwabara. "Everything's alright. Yusuke's alive."

He seemed a little weirded out. "Shiro-senpai? Ya sure you're okay?"

I nodded, my smile larger this time. "Yeah. Yusuke's alive."

"O-kay…" he mumbled, looking confused.

Yusuke's alive…he's alive. Everything's alright, now that Yusuke's here.

…

I watched my mom as she apologized again and again to Kuwabara and Keiko.

"Mom…" I smiled at her. "Yusuke's alive. I saw him – he protected me."

He's gonna come back…he will…wouldn't he? He protected me…he's gonna come back.

"Shiro – I'm sorry," mom told me apologetically. "I was such a bad mother to you…you just faced the brunt of it and never said anything…I'm sorry."

Something…something felt wrong about her apology. She seemed like…she was being insincere…it felt off, it felt as if she was…deceiving me. Then I looked at Kuwabara and Keiko's faces. They…they were looking at me – looking at me…as if…as if…I was mad. Crazy. Loony.

I shuddered under their gaze. "Kuwabara-san? Yukimura-san? Mom? Is there…something wrong?"

"N-Nothing," they all replied nervously.

Huh? What's wrong with them? Are they…lying to me?

They wouldn't…right?

Would they?

The truth is, I don't know.

Are they lying to me or what?

I wish…I knew such answers.

 **Was it…a little sad? I'm sorry *cries*…this is a part of the plot. Does the plot…seem twisted? I don't know, I'm asking you.**

 **And, I was feeling a bit depressed, so, hence the sad chapter.**

 **Review! Favorite! Follow!**

 **It makes me really happy to read your reviews, so again, please review!**

 **~ Animeisheaven**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, people. I bet you all hated the last chapter. Most of you did, I guess…**

 **One of you told me about what they didn't like about it. I understand the problem here. I am truly very sorry, but…that chapter was necessary. Very.**

 **Look, my ideas are twisted and insane.**

 **Shiro** _ **thinks**_ **it was Yusuke who saved her. It may not necessarily be Yusuke.**

 **And, about her being scared of Kuwabara picking a fight with her – she's just scared of Kuwabara and** _ **thinks**_ **he'll try and pick a fight with her – but no, he hasn't ever attacked Shiro. Shiro is just** _ **scared**_ **of him because she thinks he looks ugly. But, everything will be cleared out with Kuwabara later on.**

 **And, about Shiro being a complete brat to Keiko – look, Shiro hates her brother. And she** _ **knows**_ **Keiko and her mom are trying to help Yusuke come back from the dead, so she thought that** **kissing** **was a way to bring Yusuke back. And, kissing a dead body is pretty gross (at least that's what I think) so she was both pissed off and grossed out.**

 **Now, about her timid-ness when she asked Kurama to be her tutor – she was scared of fangirls. And, she was a bit broken inside…her mom was ignoring her, so it's only logical to think that she thought herself worthless and lowered her self-esteem with that – which made her timid.**

 **The reason Shiro was at Yusuke's school in the first chapter was because…Yusuke pleaded and pleaded, so she got annoyed and said yes. And since Keiko and Yusuke were childhood friends, Shiro thought it was obvious that Yusuke was annoying when he kept on asking something, so she thought Keiko thought the same.**

 **I hope everything is cleared now. And hopefully, this chapter will make you guys happy or…maybe unhappy. Or…you may be asking in your head, 'Why the fuck does she have twisted as hell ideas?'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Claimer: I do own Shiro, and any other OCs that you come across.**

"You're suspended for two weeks," Mr. Yamada told me solemnly.

Why…was I suspended? Why the fuck was I suspended?

"Why, Yamada-sensei?" I asked curiously.

"Emiko had a broken nose and she said you did it."

What? I haven't broken anyone's noses! I never fight with anyone at all!

"But, Yamada-sensei!" I protested. "I haven't done it."

"Out. Now," he demanded.

I quit protesting and went out of his office. I collected my book bag and left school.

…

It had been about one week and six days since I'd been suspended. I stayed in my room, praying for Yusuke to come back. I spent my time drawing, listening to music and wetting myself in the shower. I'd occasionally gone to the kitchen to get some food for myself, that's it.

Until this day. I heard a knock on my door, and heard Yusuke's familiar voice.

"Shiro? Are you in there?"

Am I…dreaming? I could be. No…it seems too real. I could be hallucinating. But…I feel this is really him.

I stumbled to the door, and opened it, seeing the familiar face of Yusuke. I rubbed my eyes. I'm dreaming, there's no way he'd be alive…

"Y-Y-Y-Yusuke?" I stammered, surprised.

"Shiro," he smirked at me.

"Yusuke!"

I rushed into his arms and hugged him. "You're alive…"

"Heard you got suspended."

"Yeah…I have three more days to go."

"How?"

"Someone thought I'd broken a girl's nose."

"Thought?"

"Yeah, thought."

He smirked. "You're the same as usual. Cursing, shoplifting, but no fighting. Whoa."

I smiled at him. "Yes, I am…thanks for saving me."

His face scrunched up. "Saving you?"

I looked at him in confusion. "Yeah, during that fire."

"I didn't save you. I saved Keiko."

"But you saved me…I saw you. I saw your face."

"I haven't saved you…and it will never happen," his face twisted into a sneer. "Not after the truth. Shouting at Keiko, huh? Shouting at mom, huh? Is that how you treat your brother's girlfriend, by telling her that she was delusional in believing that I could come back, when you yourself knew I would? Is that how you treat your mom, by telling her that she's useless when she's adopted you out of her own kindness? She felt sorry for you – and you treated her like that."

What is…Yusuke saying? Sure, I did those things to everyone…but I was impatient and pissed. Yusuke…would know that, wouldn't he?

…right?

I felt a lump in my throat. Tears threatened to fall.

"Then, you declared you hated me," Yusuke continued. "That was the biggest fucking shocker of my entire shitty life. You betrayed me…did you know how bad I felt? Huh? No, you fucking don't. I now know…no one should ever trust someone like you. Why? Because people like you…they're not meant to be in this world. They're people who're hot on the outside, and ugly as fuck in the inside. I fucking hate people like that – people who _**lied**_ to me all this time. I hate you, Shiro. You're crazy. Mad. Loony. Unlike your hair and your name, you're not pure. You should be called Kuro. I hate you!"

And with that, he left.

I broke down immediately.

I can't believe…Yusuke thinks that. He hates me. He thinks I'm crazy. Mad. Loony. He doesn't trust me. He hates people like me. He doesn't trust people like me. He thinks my name doesn't suit me. He hates me.

Maybe…I should hate him? It seems masochistic if I continue to love him.

…

I'd gotten up early today. Well, I did have school today, though. Three days had gone by pretty soon.

When I came downstairs, I noticed that mom and Yusuke were having a pretty good chat. Yusuke's hair wasn't slicked back, and I had to admit – it looked good on him. But, that didn't mean I still continued to love him as my brother. I still hated him – now, it was burning, furious hatred that no good deed done by him would put out the hatred.

I ignored both of them, and set out to school.

"Hey – it's that girl," I heard someone whisper.

"Yeah, I heard she broke Emiko's nose."

"Yeah, and I also heard her mom's a drunkard."

"She's so cheap…and look at that hair. It looks freaky."

I shot a death glare at the people who were talking bad about me. Huh, I guess Emiko spread rumors…

"I heard she's close to Shuichi-kun…"

"What? Seriously?!"

"She probably manipulated Shuichi-kun to become her boyfriend."

"No way!"

"I guess it is believable, since she's so ugly…look at that hair."

Second comment about my hair.

All this over a few conversations with Shuichi? The fuck is wrong with them? Girls these days…

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked it! Please review, it makes me really happy to read your reviews. Don't give any flames!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, people! Thanks so much for reviewing! It made me really happy to read your review. I'm glad everything's cleared up now. I'm really happy that you think this is a welcome change from the usual Yusuke sister oc.**

 **Anyways, I hope you aren't thinking my brain is messed up for cooking up this plot. My ideas are pretty insane, and…they probably have almost every genre in them. Most of my stories are romance stuff. If there's Adventure, the story is** ** _every_** **single genre there is.**

 **Disclaimer: If I did own YYH, then Hiei would be the main character.**

 **Claimer: I own Shiro and any other OCs that you may come across in this story.**

I was stalking Yusuke.

Why? Well, he was bound to get in trouble, so if I caught him I could tell the police or someone and he'd be arrested. Ain't that great?

I didn't go to school today, as there had been some type of event, and I wasn't interested in going/participating.

Besides, I wanted to make Yusuke's life hell for him.

I do hate him, so that's logical…right?

I hated him even more today – mom had fussed and cried over him, thinking he was dead just because of another dream. Why couldn't she pay attention to me? I was her child too – sure, adopted child, but the point is, _I was her child_. She was the one who took me in, so she should care for me too.

It was so unfair. I hate Yusuke. I really do. I will never forgive him.

But – if what he said the other day was true – the thing about him not saving me – then the thing is, who saved me? It's quite a mystery. Maybe…I wasn't really in the fire, I was just hallucinating. But, it felt so real…so vivid…and it hurt too. My throat still hurts from the smoke and less air. Then…it was real. But, the other question is, how did I get out unscathed?

It's simply so frustrating. Ugh…I _really_ wanna find out!

And also – I still remember the way Kuwabara, Keiko and mom looked at me…as if I was crazy. Mad. Loony. And…I guess Yusuke is right – my name should be Kuro. Not Shiro. My soul is impure – black, not pure – white. But – he's just right about _this_ , okay? Not anything else – never anything else.

Wait…it's slanting away from the topic – fuck!

Anyways, I was stalking him.

I stalked him to school – people were pretty scared when they saw him alive – but I didn't stalk him in school. I wasn't allowed – besides, Keiko might lecture me. No offense to her, she was an okay person except for the fact…she loved Yusuke. What. The. Hell?!

How could she love him? He was such a jerk – wait, I'm going off-topic _again_!

While, Yusuke was at school, I went to the coffee shop. I really needed to see Aiko – it had been at least five goddamn weeks. I needed to rant.

Unfortunately, Aiko wasn't there – she'd gone with her friends on a trip. Ugh.

…

I went to the temple. Again.

I was leaning against the fence, thinking about my current situation when an old woman's voice broke the calm and peaceful silence.

"You know, you're trespassing," the old woman told me.

I turned a bright red. "Uh – um…I'm sorry…I didn't know this land was yours…I just come up here to think every day. I-I'm so sorry!"

She smirked at me. "I know that."

Oh. Fuck. "I'm sorry!"

"You said you come up here to think. What do you think about?"

I analysed her with cautious eyes. I spoke, deciding I could trust her. I needed to rant to someone. So, I told her everything. By the time I was done, she seemed…amused.

"What's your name?" she questioned.

"Shiro, Shiro Urameshi," I replied.

"Well, Shiro, from now on, you're going to be my disciple."

Wait…what? What the fuck? "What do you…mean?"

"I'm gonna teach you to fight."

Wait…what? I don't like fighting! But…I can defend myself if I learn, right? I can maybe…become better than Yusuke. "Okay. Count me in."

"Okay, then…go ahead and stalk your brother. Come back tomorrow, after school."

I nodded. "Yes. May I get your name?"

"Genkai."

"It's nice to meet you, Genkai-san."

"Back to you. Now, scoot!"

She shooed me away, and I ran off.

Is it…wrong that I'm excited?

…

By the time I came back to the city, Yusuke was done with school – more like, he'd skipped afternoon school.

I continued to stalk him.

He was sitting down on a bench.

"All these rich kids," he grumbled. "All shopping. How does Koenma expect me to find them in this mess?!" Who's Koenma? He sat down. "Some help he was!" he imitated a baby's voice. "They're either somewhere uptown!" So this baby voice is Koenma's voice.

He laid down on the bench. "Hello?" he murmured after sometime. "That feels a little awkward."

"Someone, call an ambulance! It's a kid!" someone yelled.

"What happened?" another person questioned. I turned to the source of noise. There was a crowd around a spot, and I made my way there. It was…a little kid. His eyes were open, but he seemed motionless…he wasn't breathing. It felt…creepy. There was something…missing about the kid. His eyes were soulless.

Then, Yusuke made his way and I made my way out, hiding somewhere to spy on him. He shouldn't see me.

Yusuke went out of the crowd and started running after…a white cloud thingy. I shrugged and kept on following him. The white cloud disappeared in a dark alley, and Yusuke followed it. I hesitantly followed Yusuke – I was a bit scared.

We soon came upon a few…shady people. Some were smoking. Some were drinking.

Fuck, how do I stalk him now?! I quickly hid behind a trash can, and watched.

Yusuke stopped, seeing a man wearing a green shirt. Then, my eyes widened as I saw…the shape of horns protruding out of the man's head. What the fuck…he looks like a monster! Demons don't exist!

What is Yusuke working for, a Spirit Detective Agency which hunts down demons and ghosts?!

But…I will continue to stalk him. I must get him into trouble. I must get him into trouble.

Yusuke saw through a spy glass or something and his body language showed that he was surprised. Hmm…what was it that he saw, anyway? But…that isn't my main priority. My main priority is getting Yusuke into trouble and making life difficult for him.

I turned to a guy who was smoking. "Hey," I whispered. He turned toward me. "What?"

"You see that green jumpsuit boy?"

"Uh-huh."

"Take money from him."

"Uh-huh."

"He has loads."

The guy smirked. "As you wish. But, I'm keeping the money, right?"

"Yep. All yours. Your payment."

I smirked at him.

He went over to Yusuke, calling few of his lackeys. "Hey, kid…you got some cash for me?"

"Sorry, minor league! I don't have time!" Yusuke snapped.

The man's lackeys surrounded Yusuke.

"That's the wrong answer," Lackey 1 said.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you!" Yusuke yelled, eyebrow twitching. In a matter of seconds, he knocked out every single person. By that time, the demon man had gone. Hm, I love making life difficult for Yusuke.

…

Yusuke soon entered a forest…and it was raining. Weird. But, bad for me. I catch colds easily. Wait, that just rhymed. Fuck, I'm so childish.

"Hm, great," Yusuke grumbled. "This stupid rain's gonna wash away his tracks."

Then Yusuke looked around, and started running…to a clearing. I followed him, trying to keep up.

I hid behind a tree, and heard laughing. Evil laughter.

Then…I saw Hiei. Hiei was swinging a sword around, and he was disappearing and appearing again and again. Suddenly, he cut a tree, and flying red…thing came out, and fell on the ground. It made a weird noise, before turning to wood. My eyes widened…that's fucking creepy.

Hiei spoke, smirking. "If this sword can make demons from trees, just think what they'll make from humans." Whoa, Hiei sounds evil. Hey…I wanna have that sword too, for some reason…maybe I can turn Yusuke into a demon. And…if I partner up with Hiei, I can ask Hiei to kill Yusuke.

Yes! That's a win-win! Hiei gets rid of annoying human, I get rid of annoying brother! And…it seriously looks like Hiei is a demon. Cause…that disappearing-appearing power is insane…I wanna learn it! I also wanna learn how to wield a sword.

"I say we go to the next big city and carve out a thousand of them…imagine raising an entire demon army!" Hiei continued. Wow. That sounds amazing! And…I can kill Yusuke! I must totally join!

Then green shirted man guffawed. "I like the way you think, Hiei. If we teach them how to eat souls I'll even know how to feed them all. The Orb of Baast!" he took out a glowing green ball. Wait…was that white cloud thing a soul?! What the fuck? That's insane! But…Yusuke's in middle school, so he counts as a kid…a teenager, so then maybe this green shirted man can eat Yusuke's soul and Yusuke will be dead! Win-win! He gets rid of pesky human, I get rid of pesky brother!

"And once the moon becomes full, we can use Kurama's weapon and supposedly get complete control," Hiei looked to the side, where a person stood, his features hidden by the dark. "Isn't that right?!"

Then…I saw Shuichi come out, his expression emotionless. Whoa – is Shuichi's real name Kurama then? I never expected Shuichi to be here! Whoa!

"Sorry, I must withdraw from this alliance," Shuichi – no, Kurama told them solemnly.

He had the same sad expression he wore at school…

"What?" Hiei and green shirted man hissed, pissed. Hey, that rhymed!

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hiei questioned angrily. "Truly you're not dropping out of the game, when we've come this far!"

"Yes."

"You coward, your years of hiding yourself in the human world have made you just like them!" So…Hiei hates humans. "Spineless and ready to be walked on!"

"I don't give a flip if he leaves, but he's got no right to the artefact. Give us the pretty little mirror!" green shirted man smirked disgustingly, holding his hand out.

"I can't," Kurama answered. "I have great need for it myself first."

"Alright…then I'll punch you to get the mirror!" green shirted man yelled, raising his fist to punch him.

Kurama's eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me, people," Yusuke spoke up. Yusuke, why the fuck did you spoil it?! I wanted to see what Kurama did next!

Everyone turned towards him. Hiei's eyes went in my direction for a second, and I stiffened. Did he…find me? Then Kurama's eyes went in my direction for a second as well. Fuck…they really did find out. What if…they kill me? Shit…I'm in really big trouble. Well, I better escape…but getting dirt on Yusuke is so much fun! I really wanna get him in trouble…but…I might get killed…I don't wanna risk that.

I quietly slipped away into the trees, and started running out of the forest. I was panting by the time I reached the end.

Then…both Kurama and Hiei came in front of me.

"…fuck?" I squeaked out.

"Kurama, kill her," Hiei demanded. "There should be no witnesses." Fuck.

"Uh – um…I was spying!" I squealed. "I was spying – on my brother! I – I wanted to g-get some d-dirt  
on him – and-and since I found out you people are demons, c-could you kill him instead of me? I honestly don't work with anyone – I mean like, I wasn't dead and revived – I mean…you get what I meant…right?"

They looked at me skeptically.

 **Issue: I'm sorry, the text...was a bit...you know? Word was acting up again...**

 **Review! Please review. It makes me really happy to read your reviews!**

 **Also, if you have any questions, please PM me or review!**

 **~ Animeisheaven**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, people! I'm back! I hope you haven't stopped reading or gotten bored of this story.**

 **Warning: Remember when Gouki is defeated? Let's say that happens in the evening instead of morning.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Claimer: I only own Shiro, and any other OCs that you may come across in this story.**

Should I tell them? Uh…um…I'm in deep shit.

"Uh…how about I let you kill Yusuke, and I leave you alone?" I stammered. "And…uh…um…sweet deal, I guess?"

"Hiei, there is no need to kill her," Shuichi – no, Kurama told Hiei. Bingo! "Erase her memories." Nope. Nope. That isn't happening. That means…I have to tell them the truth.

I cursed under my breath. "Uh – Shuichi?"

"Yes?"

"I'll – I'll tell you the truth…"

"There is no need for that," Hiei snapped. "We don't need to know."

"I swear – just listen to me!" I pleaded. Hiei…please don't kill me! Don't let me down!

"Hn." FUCK.

He started taking off his white bandage thing around his forehead, when…a woman with long blue hair and amethyst eyes flew here on an…oar.

Hiei and Kurama flickered away, and I was left alone.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I blinked. "Y-Yeah…who may you be?"

"I'm Botan, your brother's assistant! I'm also the Grim Reaper," she said cheerfully.

What. The. Hell.

There are two things wrong with that:

1\. Yusuke works for…the world above or something?!

2\. There's no way a Grim Reaper is that cheerful.

Then, I saw black.

…

When I woke up, I was at home, in my room, and the time was…7:10?! I only had…50 minutes to bath, eat and get to school! Fuck, I'm in deep shit.

I quickly took a bath, changed, and took some chocolate from the fridge. I took my bag from the couch and hurried out of the house.

Shuichi wasn't at school today. The fangirls were quieter since he wasn't there.

After school, as I was making my way out of school, Fumika called me.

"Yes?" I told her.

"Um…my younger sister's fainted…could you help me?"

Fainted…

I nodded. "Sure."

She led me to the school garden, where a small 4 year old was sprawled on the ground, eyes open and soulless. She wasn't breathing.

Wait…did that green shirted man steal her soul? Fuck. I can't do anything…maybe I'll take her to the hospital.

I know, I know, that's stupid, but…there's really nothing I can do. And, if I don't do anything, my façade is gone.

I spoke. "Should we take her to the hospital...? She looks like she isn't breathing.

Fumika opened her mouth to speak, "Okay…we'll do that."

…

So, we took her to the hospital.

Fumika watched over her in the room her sister was assigned to, while I went to the hospital roof. I needed fresh air.

Wait – I forgot Genkai's lesson! SHIT! Fuck!

I made my way to Fumika. "Fumika, I forgot, I just have something to do! Goodbye!"

"Uh…goodbye?" she murmured and I ran out of the hospital.

…

"I'm sorry, Genkai-san!" I bowed down.

"What the hell do you want at this time of the night?!" Genkai screeched.

"I'm sorry I didn't come…I was held back!"

"Come after a few days."

"As you wish, Genkai-san."

Thank God…I hope I didn't offend her.

I went back home and flopped on the bed, tired.

I think…I'll not go to school tomorrow…I'm tired…

…

I felt woozy. I felt sick. I felt feverish. I felt dizzy. I had a banging headache.

"Shiro…are you alright?" mom asked curiously.

"I feel sick," I murmured.

She put a hand to my forehead. "Hmm…you have a fever. Any other symptoms?"

"Banging headache."

"Did you drink my vodka yesterday?"

I shot her a glare. "I'm underage!"

"Right – oh, yeah, sorry."

I spent today at home too. I felt really sick. Really, really sick.

 **If I get at least one review I'd probably update soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys! I'm back! I hope you like this chapter~! Thanks for the reviews, by the way!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Claimer: I only own Shiro, and any other OCs that you may come across in this story.**

I felt sick. I forced myself to go to school today. Yusuke ignored me today as well, and I did the same. Mom fussed over Yusuke today as well, and didn't do the same to me.

It wasn't fair. I was sick, not him. He was alive, not dead, why was she fussing over him?!

I shot a glare towards Yusuke and mom and stomped out of the house. As I walked to school, I felt someone following me. I looked around, then I spotted…a shadow. It was flickering from place to place, and it disappeared.

Hm…didn't Hiei move like that? Why was he stalking me, then? Oh, maybe he wanted to kill me. In that case, I am in deep shit.

I increased my speed, even though I knew it would do nothing to stop him (he was so fast). I reached school safely, but bumped into Shu – I mean, Kurama.

"Kurama, I'm sworry," I whispered bowing.

"I would prefer you call me by Shuichi in public," he stated coolly.

I coughed slightly. "Y-Yeah."

"Are you not feeling well?"

How does he know? "Um…no, I am not fweelin very well." My words were mumbled and were not pronounced properly.

"I guess that explains your absence."

"Ywes."

"I see."

He walked away, and I trailed after him unsurely. "U-Um…about that time…I'm swowwy I e-eavesdropped." SWOWWY? I SOUND LIKE A FREAKING BABY! "I wonly mweant to spwy on Yusuke."

He halted. "It's not a problem." He continued walking.

…

After school, I decided to stalk Yusuke again, having nothing better to do. He was running towards the abandoned warehouse with the blue haired girl who declared she was the Grim Reaper to me – Botan. Botan and Yusuke were discussing something about Hiei, Keiko and some artefacts. I couldn't catch most of the conversation.

They went inside the warehouse, while I pressed my ear against the doors and listened.

"What the…" I heard Yusuke murmur. "Who the hell are they?" Who the hell are who?

"Basically, they're normal humans," Botan stated. "But it looks like Hiei is controlling their mind."

"What?!"

"The records don't know about this…for him to control so many humans at once, he must possess the Jagan!"

What's a Jagan?

"Well done," I heard Hiei say. He snickered. "I used my power to round them up this morning. They won't do much good against you, but they do make excellent scenery." Twisted, Hiei, twisted. Whoa.

Yusuke said something I didn't catch and Botan spoke, "It's the Jagan, a third eye for the spirit." Oh. That sounds…weird. Hey, I think he was hiding that Jagan under his bandage wrapped around his head!

"A normal human would've succumbed to its power by now, but I see the geniuses from the Spirit World found a nice pick. That's why I've bought insurance." Spirit World?

"Keiko!" Yusuke gasped. "Hey, what're you planning to do with her?!" Hm…maybe I should put Keiko in danger…Yusuke would've put himself in danger for her.

"Nothing more, if you've brought me the weapons." Hmm…artefacts in exchange for Keiko, good deal…

There was a pause, and Hiei spoke again. "Ooh, good boy. The Orb of Baast and that precious Forlorn Hope. You may have her."

I heard the sound of a body flopping to the ground. "Keiko!" Yusuke yelled.

"So maybe my plan had a few setbacks," Hiei muttered. "But the end result is the same; all three ancient weapons of darkness are in my control. And those fools in charge will soon be bowing at my feet."

"You should stop bragging," I heard Yusuke pipe up. "It'll just make it more embarrassing for you. Now that I've got Keiko, I'm gonna rip out your teeth."

Hiei scoffed. "Try. I'll give you a head start."

"You know, that cocky laugh is really starting to _piss me off_!" I heard a grunt and a 'huh?'

My guess: Yusuke tried to punch Hiei but Hiei flickered away. Hm, Hiei's too smart to do something like that.

Then I felt a hand against my mouth. "Don't move. Don't talk. Just go away," I heard Kurama's voice whisper in my ear. The close proximity made me blush.

He let go of me, and I silently went away.

Now that he shoo-ed me away, I had nothing to do. Nowhere to go. I didn't want to go home – mom would question me about Yusuke – annoying and frustrating.

So, I started wandering around the city. I managed to escape all the bad people and soon reached Aiko's café.

I pushed the glass door, feeling the cool air of the air conditioner. Aiko greeted me, smiling. "Shiro – hey."

"Hey Aiko," I whispered. "You…you have some medicine for colds?"

"Uh-huh," she chirped. "Why, do you not feel well?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

She led me inside and made me sit at a table. She passed me some pills and water and I ate them, not feeling better at all. She brought me some hot chocolate and we started talking, me sipping at the drink.

Once I was done, I searched in my pockets for some money when she smiled at me. "Nah, it's fine. Don't pay."

"Oh – thanks, Aiko," I smiled thankfully at her. "You're the best friend ever."

"You're welcome. Feel free to come back any time to talk!"

I didn't tell her about what happened when I stalked Yusuke. I felt like…this was meant to be a secret.

Anyways, I felt a little better after the hot chocolate. I went back home, entering from my window. I flopped on the bed, tired.

…

"Urameshi Shiro?"

I raised up my hand. "Pweswenth!"

Everyone started laughing.

"Oh, my God…she is _such_ a baby," Emiko snickered.

"I know right…pweswenth? Who even says that?"

"That sounds so babyish…"

"I hate her…she's freaky."

"Look at her hair – it's _white_ …"

"And her eyes – they look freaky, what the hell…"

"Demon."

"Monster."

I felt sick. Really sick. I couldn't talk properly. My voice sounded like a baby's…I hated it. And I was facing verbal bullying – I will not become depressed. Nuh-uh. I don't care for their opinions.

But…there was some part of me, that really, really, really, hated my hair colour and my eye shape and colour. I wanted to change it. I wanted to cover it.

Why? Why'd I feel this way? I've never felt this way – and I don't like it one bit. I should be proud – proud that I am unique…but why? Why did I feel this way?

I banged my head on the desk, trying to get the depressing thoughts out.

"Oh, look, she's trying to suicide."

WHAT? I AM NOT TRYING TO SUICIDE!

My head whipped around, trying to find the culprit who had said that.

I soon found him – and shot him a fierce glare. "How dare you," I mouthed at him, pissed.

He shuddered in fear and turned away to his friend.

 **Hey, guys! I'm so sorry if she seemed Mary Sue! I swear she isn't!**

 **If you'd review, I'd update soon!**

 **~ Animeisheaven**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys! I'm so thankful for all your reviews! I'm so, so, happy! I'm really glad you like the plot. I hope none of you think Shiro is type of Mary Sue…I swear she isn't! She's just going through something that's necessary for the plot.**

 **Anyways, what are your thoughts about Aiko? I know, I know, she probably isn't even related to the chapter, but I wanted to know what you thought about her.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Claimer: I only own my OCs.**

I was still sick. I'd gone to Genkai for training, and she sensed something wrong with me. I told her I got sick, and she'd said nothing after that. She just trained me…to meditate.

"Meditate?" I looked at her curiously.

"Yes. It is vital."

"Oh." Genkai knows what's for the best, so I have to listen to her.

I shut my eyes, trying to push away the thoughts which were streaming inside my head. It worked. Then, I felt like I was floating. I saw the stars and the moons and the Milky Way…it was so dreamy. There was also this soft and fluffy blue thing around me – and I felt protected. I didn't feel sick anymore – I felt like I was on Cloud Nine.

It felt…so good.

"– o. – ro. – iro. – hiro. – Shiro!"

I blinked away to see Genkai in front of me. "D-Did I do it wrong?"

Genkai seemed happy. "No, you didn't. I have come up with a way to teach you now."

I blinked. "Really?"

"Yes. Now, come again tomorrow at the same time."

Tomorrow? But…I'm bored! Stalking Yusuke is no longer fun because…his blue haired assistant keeps shooing me off and it gets annoying and irritating.

I simply nodded at her and walked away.

Hm…there's nothing to do! I REALLY WANNA STALK YUSUKE!

Stupid Botan. Stupid Yusuke.

As I walked along the streets, I found myself in front of a hair dressers' shop. I looked at the different types of dye available. I touched the glass window of the shop, and peered inside.

Then, I flinched realizing what I just did. I just…searched for a suitable dye for my hair. That was taboo. I'm supposed to love my hair colour, I'm unique…why…why? Why am I feeling this way?

"Shuichi…thank you so much," I heard a familiar voice say. I whipped around to see Kurama's mother and Kurama come this way.

"Minamono-san?" I whispered.

"Ah – Shiro," he nodded at me.

"Shuichi, who is this?" his mom asked curiously.

"This is Shiro Urameshi, an acquaintance of mine," he informed her.

She smiled at me gently. "It's nice to meet you, Urameshi-san. I am Shiori Minamono, Shuichi's mother."

I smiled at her. "Please, please, cut with the formalities and call me Shiro, Minamono-san."

"Okay, then, call me Shiori."

"Whatever you say, Shiori-san."

I really liked Kurama's mom. She…she was so nice. Kind. Unlike my mom, who was a drunkard and never paid any attention to me. Kurama is so lucky to have a mom like her.

"So, Shiro, what are you doing in front of the hair dressers'?" Shiori asked, curious.

Oh…shit. I immediately began stammering. "Uh – um – well – you see…I – uh – Iwantedtocolourmyhair!"

"Colour your hair?" Shiori tilted her head. "Why would you do that? You have beautiful hair, Shiro – it matches your name…and it looks so, so, soft. Like Shuichi's."

She…likes my hair? I flushed. "Uh…thanks, Shiori-san…but I don't think so, really. Well, if you would excuse me…"

I waved at them, and walked away to the park. I sat down on a bench and observed my surroundings.

Children playing, leaves flying, park keepers cleaning, trees rustling, Kurama looking, people eating – wait what?! Kurama looking…at me?!

I looked back at Kurama. "I-Is there anything you want, Minamono-san?!"

"Please, call me Shuichi, or rather, Kurama."

"We're in public," I pointed out.

"There's not a single person here who knows me…except, maybe for Hiei, but he's somewhere else, still watching us."

I gasped. "Hiei – what happened to him?"

"The Spirit World put him in jail – I'm telling you this because you seem to know of the Spirit World."

I shrugged. "I don't, actually…I was only spying on Yusuke the other days."

Kurama stared at me curiously. "About Yusuke – why were you spying on him?"

"I hate him," I admitted, averting my eyes from Kurama's piercing gaze.

"Is there a specific reason?"

"Yes – actually, loads of reasons."

"Do you wish to tell me?"

"If you're okay with me ranting, then, I will."

"Fine, then, go ahead."

My eyes hardened. "Ever since I was young…Yusuke was always the favourite. It was Yusuke this, Yusuke that…I was jealous. When I entered middle school, Yusuke was still in primary school – and my fellow classmates found him adorable. They wanted to play with him, talk to him…and they used me for that."

" _Hey, Shi-chan~!" a brunette called (Fuka, I think). "Could you please take me over to your house – I really, really, wanna play with Yusuke-kun~! He's so adorable!"_

 _I smiled happily at her. Maybe I could get her to become my friend, then… "Sure, Fuka-san!"_

" _Oh, my God, you're the best, Shi-chan!"_

"When they finished playing with Yusuke, I called them to hang out with me. But…they always said no."

" _I'm sorry, Shiro-chan – I really have to go."_

" _Shiro-chan…I have tuition. I'm like, really busy…so I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me."_

" _No. Why would I ever hang out with you? I've only come here for your cute little brother~!"_

I smiled bitterly. "When he entered middle school – he became popular. And…I became the loner. People used to pick on me because of my hair…as well as my eyes. I'd ignored it all, until one guy took it to the next level – physical. He kicked me on the shin, and I'd sprained it. I didn't come to school for two days, almost. Hm…I learnt to enjoy the pain as well, I guess…"

 _I smirked at them. "Hm? Why don't you? You did say you wanted to hurt me – I guess you're too much of a chicken to do that."_

 _He growled, and kicked me once again. I let out a sigh of pleasure, shuddering at the after effects of the kick…it felt so good. "Mm…it feels good~!"_

 _He froze, staring at me in shock. "Y-You…CREEP!"_

"So, everyone stayed away from me. Then, I got a scholarship thing from Meiou – I did score pretty high, I guess…then I entered here. That's it. End of life story. Except…somewhere during middle school, Yusuke became a loner/delinquent as well."

Kurama kept on gazing at me emotionlessly. It creeped me out. I spoke, "Dude, seriously – stop it. It's creeping me out."

He blinked and smiled gently. "I see. So…it was jealousy."

I grinned at him. "Uh-huh. You're lucky to have a nice and caring mother, Kurama."

"Why, thank you."

…

After the park thing with Kurama, I'd gone home. I started reading my manga, whilst listening to Believer by Imagine Dragons.

' _Pain!  
You made me a, you made me a, believer, believer  
Pain!  
You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer.'_

These lyrics…really inspired me. And…they also reminded me of Hidan from Naruto – but, this isn't Naruto – so I listened to it.

…

The next morning, I scrambled into my training clothes – white tank and black leggings – and took my backpack which was filled with my bento, water bottle, and manga.

"Oh, Shiro! Where are _**you**_ going?" Keiko and mom chorused. I gave them an indifferent look. "To my mentor's house." With that, I left the house, running to the temple.

"Genkai-san!" I yelled.

She turned towards me and smirked. "You came, Shiro."

"Uh-huh!"

"You're enthusiastic."

"Yup."

"Well, please dress into this yukata." I looked at the outfit in her hands. It was white, with blue flowers all over it. The obi was blue as well, and she gave me no shoes. I took the outfit from her, and changed into it inside the bathroom.

Hmm…I wonder why she told me to do that.

Then…I knew when I came out. There were a whole bunch of people from all around the world, talking about a test. "Genkai-san," I whispered. "What is this about?"

"This is competition to make me find another disciple."

I blinked. "That means…the winner of the competition is my partner?"

"In a way, yes."

"I see…"

I looked around the crowd and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara. I shuddered. Why were they here? Genkai announced that the first round was picking lots. Everyone took lots, even Kuwabara and Yusuke. Hmm…what is she trying to do here? I glanced over at Genkai.

She then announced that people who'd gotten red sheets of paper would win and people who got it blank would lose. Unfortunately, Yusuke and Kuwabara just had to win.

"People who won follow me and people who lost get lost," Genkai announced. I snickered under my hand. She was hilarious.

Then, two bulky guys who'd lost started shouting and threatening Genkai. It was hilarious – Genkai would obviously beat them, they were so incompetent.

 **Hey, guys~! I hope you like this chapter! I would really appreciate it if you reviewed. That way, I might update faster~! Yay!**

 **And yes, I know Believer doesn't exist in this world yet…I'm sorry. I just felt like putting it in.**

 **~ Animeisheaven**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people! I guess…you weren't really satisfied by the reasons to hate Yusuke in the last chapter. Not to worry, I'll answer them for ya!**

 **So…if her reasons seem a little weak, well, there's the mom issues as well – I know Atsuko's a shitty mom. I know that. But, Shiro still loves her because when Shiro was younger (like, 1 or 2 years old (yes, she still remembers those moments)), Atsuko took proper care of her and cared for her a lot. Then…when Yusuke came, bam! Atsuko thought he was a cute lil baby and loved him a lot. Shiro was ignored.**

 **I know that's a bad reason (childish reason), but, you have to know that her mom only talked to Shiro when Shiro was sick or something. That seems impossible, I know that, but sometimes it could be possible.**

 **Then…hm, Yusuke was fawned over, but only fawned over by Shiro's classmates who didn't know anything about him because not a single primary school child told them about Yusuke's bad behaviour. When Yusuke entered middle school, he became popular for his first year and half of his second year. Then, someone pissed him off, and he kicked their ass, earning a bad reputation.**

 **I'll also take your idea since that seems good as well. And…for Aiko. You thought Aiko was like a mother figure? Oh…did it seem like it? Cause she's far from a mother figure. Just telling you that.**

 **I hope everything's cleared up by now.**

 **Okay, let's get on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Claimer: I do own my OCs.**

Those fools had attacked her, but in vain. She'd just flung them back with her powers. I burst out laughing. "Genkai-san, you're amazing!"

"W-What was that?!" Kuwabara exclaimed from the crowd.

"Well, my powers are a bit rusty," she muttered. "Hm, I guess I'm really getting old." I shook my head. "Genkai-san, they don't look rusty. Wow, you're amazing!"

"Thank you, Shiro," she nodded at me. She started walking, and I followed her.

"Alright, you red papers," Genkai spoke. "Please follow me!"

What was the red paper thing about? "Genkai-san, what was it - ?"

"About? Hm…the papers would turn red based on their Spirit Energy," she stated. I blinked. "That's…smart, Genkai-san. But then, why'd you pick me to be your disciple?"

"Your Spirit Energy. When you meditated, you emanated a lot of Spirit Energy. I saw that you had potential by that."

"Oh."

Then, she took us to her special video gaming room. Hm…maybe this is for powers and stuff? I don't know.

"This is not a normal house," Yusuke stated, sweat dropping.

"Maybe she just likes video games," Kuwabara replied, also sweat dropping.

"I hope you've all bought your quarters, these games will be the second round," Genkai told them from a metal basket hanging from the ceiling.

"Please, master…may I ask what playing video games has to do with learning power?" a short man asked politely.

"Absolutely nothing," Genkai smirked. "But these are not ordinary video games that you will be playing. The Janken (Stone, Paper and Scissors) tests your spirit power. The punching game shows your spirit strength. And the karaoke tests your energy's ability to adapt and grow stronger."

I smirked. Smart idea, Genkai.

"If you cannot pass two out of three then go home quickly and _don't_ play the other games, they're just for me," Genkai continued warningly.

"Alright, hand me that boxing glove," a bulky man with bushy eyebrows ordered.

I took a boxing glove, and handed it to him. "Here you are, sir."

He stood in front of the game. "Me and this game are all best buddies."

"Um…don't you mean 'this game and I are best buddies'," I piped up.

"SHUT UP, WHORE!"

Excuse me? ASSHOLE!

He punched the place. After two seconds, the result was…18 points. I snickered. "Weakling." Everyone started laughing.

"That doesn't make any sense, I would always get the high score at the punching game," the man gasped.

When it was Kuwabara's turn, he got 129 points. Yusuke got 155 points. Kuwabara won the Janken game with the highest score. There were 20 important candidates left. Out of that, only a baldy, a green haired man, Yusuke and Kuwabara seemed important.

Then, we went to the special Forest of Death. She told everyone to cross it.

"Genkai-san, what do I do?" I asked curiously.

"Would you like to go home?"

"I wanna learn something new."

"Fine then." She took out a piece of paper from her pocket and gave it to me. "There are instructions written inside to learn something special. Goodbye. Learn it and see me in two days."

"Thanks, Genkai-san!"

I took the paper and went back to the shrine. I quickly changed into my tank and leggings and folded the yukata. I placed it on the dresser, and left, taking my backpack. I

Hmm…what do I do now? I better train…but where?

"Hello, Shiro."

I turned around to see Kurama. Again. With Hiei.

"O-Oh – hey Kurama, Hiei-san," I smiled slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"There was a demon around this spot, we were searching for it," Kurama stated. "What about you?"

"Hm…I'm just coming back from the shrine there," I replied.

"Hn, you were probably stalking the detective," Hiei smirked. My face heated up. "W-Who t-t-t-told y-y-y-you th-that?" I glared at Kurama. Kurama shrugged. "Hiei's a mind reader. I never told him."

"I-I-I wasn't s-stalking Y-Yusuke, okay?" I stammered. "I-I…I was training!"

"Training?" Hiei and Kurama chorused.

"Uh-huh! I-I was training!"

Then, I felt something slithery and slippery grip my right leg. Hiei looked at Kurama, and Kurama nodded. Kurama took out a rose from his hair. It immediately turned into a thorny whip. "Rose Whip!"

He flung his whip next to me and the sound of yell was heard. The slithery thing's grip was loosened and I immediately took my leg out and ran away to the other side of the path. "W-What was that?!"

"Demon," Hiei stated emotionlessly.

Suddenly, a snake like thing came out of the bushes, blood on it. Ew…it looks horrible…ugh…the blood…EW! And it looked so scary! I let out a shriek. "WHAT IS THAT?"

"A snake demon," Kurama replied. "It planned to eat your brains."

WHAT? HOW ARE THEY SAYING THAT SO CALMLY?! I looked at them incredulously. "How the fuck are you saying that so calmly?!"

"We're used to this."

"H-H-How?"

"We're demons too."

"Oh…"

"U-chi-da…" I heard the snake demon murmur before it…died. Uchida? That was my real last name…according to Botan. Shiro Uchida. That was my real name. How did he know it?

They looked at me. I looked back at them. "What?"

"Nothing."

 **Hello, guys! I hope you liked this chapter – I think it's rubbish (the fight scene TT_TT). Anyways, please review! I'll update faster! And, I hope everything's cleared up by now.**

 **~ Animeisheaven**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, guys! I'm back. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Claimer: I do own my OCs.**

 **Also, thanks so, so, much for the reviews! I'm really happy I'm getting them – I didn't expect this story to get reviews, you know? Thanks! And be prepared for an extra-long chapter!**

When I reached home, I immediately flopped on the bed, a bit tired. Climbing those stairs hurt…and plus, mom and Yusuke weren't home, so I could finally sleep in peace.

I felt my eyes close.

* * *

" _Be careful…you shouldn't trust demons so easily, you know?"_

 _I looked up and saw a red-haired woman…with cat ears and a tail. I yelped. "Cat?!"_

" _Cat_ _ **demon**_ _," she corrected, smiling. She snapped her fingers and a staff popped next to her. Her clothes changed – she was wearing a black kimono._

 _I sweat dropped. "You're a demon…so I shouldn't trust you."_

 _She shook her head furiously. "No, no, no! You can trust me! Just don't trust Kurama and Hiei! And any other demon you may come across!"_

" _Why shouldn't I trust them?" I snapped._

" _I can't tell you – I mean, like, I'm not allowed to tell you – I mean – UGHH!"_

* * *

I woke up from the stupid dream just to see that it was just 12:30 pm. Ugh…I hate the bitch for irritating me with a stupid dream.

"I hate cats," I grumbled under my breath as I went down to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. I took my secret packet of pocky and put one in my mouth. I stumbled to the living room to watch some television.

I took the remote, changed the channel and flopped on the couch, looking at the movie which was playing with bored eyes.

It was about zombies invading the world. Boring. I groaned. "Isn't there anything fucking interesting on TV?!"

Then, I heard a knock on my door. I groaned again. Why is someone knocking now? I'm feeling too lazy to go and open the door…

The person knocked again, and I grumbled, getting up from my comfortable spot on the couch.

I went to the door, and opened it, seeing…

"Kurama? Hiei?" I gasped.

"Oh…hey, Shiro, you're quite a sight," Kurama commented nonchalantly.

My eyebrow twitched angrily. You're quite a sight? THAT'S WHAT YOU SAY WHEN YOU LURE ME AWAY FROM MY COMFORTABLE SPOT ON THE COUCH?!

I glared at him, and attempted to shut the door, but Hiei stopped me. "Don't shut the door. There's a demon in your house."

I blinked. Wait…what? There was a demon?! Oh, hell no! I don't want that snake demon again!

I quickly opened the door again, and smiled politely. "Oh, please come in, Kurama-san, Hiei-san."

Both smirked slightly and came inside.

"Your house is quite a mess," Kurama remarked.

I nodded sheepishly. "Mom drinks."

"Ah."

Hiei stayed silent the whole time.

"Would you like anything to drink or to eat?" I asked politely.

"No thank you," Kurama smiled.

* * *

Six months had passed since Genkai's little tournament. Much to my chagrin, Yusuke had won Genkai's tournament and we'd become partners. He'd found out about me being Genkai's disciple and he was pissed.

Fortunately, Genkai shut up him by knocking him out.

So, for six months, Genkai had put us through torture – abso-fucking-lute torture. Hell, she even made us work _**together as a team**_ to defeat her! What the fuck?!

And no, I do not suddenly think of Yusuke as my best bro ever. I abhor him. I detest him. I resent him. I hate him, I really do.

When I got back home (AT LAST!), I immediately flopped on the bed and had a nice nap. I was tired.

* * *

" _Shiro Urameshi."_

 _I looked to see…a baby. A baby. "What do you want, kiddo?"_

 _His eyebrow twitched. "I'M NOT A KID!"_

 _Really? He sure looks like it. I gazed at him skeptically. "You sure, kiddo?"_

" _I'M NOT A KID!"_

" _Okay, kiddo, what do you want? Who are you?"_

" _I am Koenma, leader of the Spirit World."_

 _My eyes widened in realization. "Oh~! Yeah, I think Botan or Yusuke talked about you!"_

 _He nodded. "Yes. I want you to become a Spirit Detective along with Yusuke since you are Genkai's apprentice."_

 _Nope. Nu-uh. I'm never gonna join Yusuke. I crossed my arms. "Pfft…nu-uh. Are you kidding me?! Nope. Never ever." I scoffed. "Why would I join him?! Nope. My answer is a no."_

 _Koenma sighed. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice."_

* * *

I woke up looking into the eyes of…

"BOTAN?!" I shrieked.

"Bingo!" she winked at me. "That's my name! You must be Shiro Urameshi, Yusuke's sister, am I right?"

I nodded. "Y-Yeah…" I looked around. I was in a room…that wasn't mine. "Where am I?"

"Oh, you're in my bedroom~!"

"So…what am I doing here?"

"Oh, I have something to tell you, since you're a part of the Spirit Detective team!"

I glared at her. "I never agreed to it."

"I'm sorry…I can't help it. We needed an extra. In fact, Kurama suggested you."

"Kurama?" I blinked. How dare he…that asshole… My eyebrow twitched. "Asshole."

"Yep," she popped her 'p'. "Now, let me tell you…"

Then she told a whole lot of bullshit about insects and them invading the human world by entering inside people's bodies so they'll become zombies. There was a force called the Saint Beasts that were controlling them in the demon world so we needed to defeat the Saint Beasts.

"So?" Botan finished explaining.

"Not interested," I answered emotionlessly.

"You don't have a choice."

My eyebrow twitched as I glared at her. "THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT OF ASKING?"

* * *

"Now that, is teamwork," Botan stated smirking. I face palmed. "Botan, you could've used a more refined way of taking him down instead of using a baseball bat." She shrugged. "That was the only thing I had on me."

Yusuke and Kuwabara gaped at us. I glared at both of them. "What the fuck do you want? Stop staring. I get it that you're pissed I joined the team, but even I'm pissed! I was forced into this!"

"BOTAN? SHIRO?" Yusuke yelled, surprised.

Kuwabara's face turned pink. "Hey, it's the pretty girl…and Urameshi's sis." I glared at him angrily. "WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING REFER TO ME AS SHIRO?! I HAVE A NAME!"

Kuwabara bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry, Shiro…"

I shrugged. "It's fine…"

"I've been shadowing that one since it slipped through the barrier a few days ago," Botan informed. "And Shiro's been helping me."

Yusuke snorted. "Shiro? Help? Nope. They don't go in a sentence."

I glared at him. "Yusuke, would you like me to burn off your balls?"

He shivered. "NOOO!"

"That's what I thought."

"So…what is he?" Kuwabara asked curiously.

"He looks he's been exposed to a nuclear plant," Yusuke commented. "He looks like a crocodile…or a giant lizard," I piped up.

"I'm quite certain he's a spy from the place we're going to for the next mission," Botan stated.

"OKAY, BOTAN! You can stop right there!" Yusuke yelled. "I got back from Grandma's evil boot camp today and I deserve a **VACATION**!"

I sighed, crossing my arms. "Even I got back from ' _Genkai's_ evil boot camp' today. No complaining, Yusuke. I'm going through the same thing." He ignored me and continued to yell at Botan. Botan then explained the mission to Yusuke. He seemed to calm down then.

We then went to a place where Yusuke and Kuwabara had knocked out the zombies. I shuddered in disgust. There were _insects_ crawling out of their MOUTHS. "Ew…" I groaned. "I can never look at another insect normally without puking in disgust."

"I know, it's gross," Kuwabara agreed. Botan then told the same things about the insects she told me to Yusuke.

I ignored the rest of the conversation, focusing on the manga in my hands.

* * *

Botan opened the door, and I coughed from the amount of dust there. We walked down the stairs and reached the ground. Botan started banging on the floor.

"Banging on the floors of a random warehouse," Yusuke remarked. "Seems like fun to me."

"This is where they were supposed to put the hole in the barrier," Botan informed. She banged twice on the floor, and a trapdoor opened in front.

"Bingo," she murmured. I sweat dropped. Bingo seems like it's her catchphrase. She opened the trapdoor, and we all looked inside. It was filled with…green air. I scrunched my nose in disgust. "Ew."

"Shut up, Shiro," Yusuke snapped. I glared at him. "You shut up."

"Um…are you gonna give us a rope ladder?" I asked hopefully.

"No…jumping down should land you safely," Botan muttered. We all gaped at her. "WHAT?!"

She looked at Kuwabara. "You know you don't have to go through with this. No one will hold it against you." I WISH SHE SAID THAT TO ME!

"Oh…okay," Yusuke grinned. "Goodbye." He started walking. Botan glared at him, and put her leg out. Yusuke tripped over it. I snickered. He glared at me. "Shut up, bitch!"

Then, Kuwabara jumped in. We all gasped and looked inside. I felt nauseous…I forgot I have a fear of heights momentarily. I quickly stepped back.

"He really jumped," Botan gasped.

"Maybe…he'll be okay alone," Yusuke murmured. Maybe…it's time for me to make my escape. I seriously don't want to do this. I'm…scared. There's…there's no one for me to rely on. I've lost Yusuke's trust – not that I ever wanted it. I don't have anyone to rant to…I'm so weak…I wish I wasn't scared.

"Shiro?" Botan said. I snapped out of my daze. "Yeah?" Yusuke wasn't there – maybe he was already gone down the portal.

"Are you ready to go in?" I sighed, looking down at my shoes. "I-I honestly don't know…I'm scared. What if I die? What if…they turn on me? Yusuke hates me…even I hate him. Kuwabara…he'd probably listen to Yusuke. _What do I do_?"

"You know…Kurama and Hiei are in there," she told me…before pushing me into the hole.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" I shrieked as I fell down the tunnel. "FUCK YOU KOENMA! FUCK YOU BOTAN!"

Then I stopped. No, just stopped. I felt like I was sitting on something. I opened my eyes to see Hiei staring at me. "Hiei-san?!"

"Hn."

"Shiro?!" Yusuke yelled. I glared at them. "Why the fuck are you surprised, dimwit?! Didn't I say that Koenma recruited me?!"

"I…didn't believe you," Yusuke admitted, glaring at me. "I mean, you lie all the time, so…" That jerk. I hate Yusuke. I hate him. I wish he'd just die. Hiei put me down – wait, I was sitting on his arms, bridal style?! My face heated up. "U-Um…I'm s-s-s-sorry, H-H-Hiei-san…thanks, though…" I trailed off. Hiei simply looked at me. "Hn. Don't do it again."

Then I glared at Kurama. He seemed taken aback when he saw my gaze. "Is there anything you need?"

I cracked my knuckles. "Now, Kurama…why'd you say I was fit to be a Spirit Detective to Koenma?!"

He looked at me, amusement in his eyes. "Why, because you were the only one who knew about the Spirit World in Meiou…and the closest, so I decided you were fit to be one."

My eyebrow twitched. "Ku-ra-ma?"

"Yes – how about we take this for later and focus on the mission?"

I glared at him.

* * *

When we reached, I saw a rather spooky gateway. I shuddered. "Scary…"

"Oh…now this place is homey," Yusuke commented sarcastically.

"So we're just gonna walk right in?" Kuwabara questioned.

"I guess…" I said. "We have no choice."

"I say we better have them come out and fight us!" Kuwabara exclaimed. No offense Kuwabara…but you're bad at strategizing.

Hiei scoffed, "Your sense of strategy is amazing."

Kuwabara glared at Hiei. "Are you talking to me, runt boy?!"

"Let's go," Yusuke snapped, irritated. "And Shiro, shut up for the rest of the journey." WHAT THE FUCK DID HE JUST SAY?

I glared daggers at him. "I will not." I elbowed him sharply on the ribs. He groaned. "Ouch! What was that for?!" " _You_ shut up." We walked inside.

Suddenly, an…eye-bat came in front of us. Everyone halted and I shrieked. "EW! GROSS!"

"Welcome to Maze Castle," it stated in an annoying nasally voice. My eyebrow twitched.

"Whoa – it talked," Kuwabara said.

"Those who enter Maze Castle, must be tried by the Gate of Betrayal," it informed. My eyebrow twitched again.

"What do you mean, tried?!" Yusuke questioned cautiously. It flew away, and came to a stop in front of a…switch. It switched on the…switch, and the ground started shaking.

"Uh…what's happening?" I murmured.

"The ceiling!" Kurama warned and the ceiling started falling down. We quickly stopped it from falling down, by supporting it by our hands. It felt…pleasurable. The pain…oh, my…it felt _so_ , _**so**_ , _**so**_ good…I panted. Everyone looked at me curiously. "What happened?"

My legs trembled. Oh, my God…fuck….it feels good. "Oh…" I moaned. "This feels…oh, my…it feels so good~!"

"GOOD?!" Kuwabara and Yusuke chorused.

"Hn," Hiei grunted.

Kurama looked at me. "So…the bullying is helpful?"

I nodded, not answering…since it was so, so, good… I moaned. "Ugh…you sound like you're being fucked," Yusuke groaned in disgust. "Shiro…you're creepy…" I don't care whether I'm creepy…this feels good!

I ignored what the eye was saying and focused on the pleasure.

 **Hey guys! Oh, my God – this is about 2300 words! Anyways, hope you aren't creeped out by Shiro loving pain (this is an important factor). Please review, it makes me update sooner!**

 **~ Animeisheaven**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews! I actually rewrote chapter 10 and 11 because I saw some of you aren't satisfied and must've thought she was a sue…I'm so sorry. I'll try not to do stuff like that again. And, I hope you aren't creeped out by Shiro – if you are, well, I swear that it'll become proper again in the midst of the Dark Tournament…until then, please manage?**

 **Disclaimer: I swear I don't own a single thing.**

 **Claimer: I only own my OCs.**

Suddenly, the wall was lifted and I looked around in confusion. "What happened?"

"Hm…Hiei got us out," Kurama replied. Oh…good. It was embarrassing when I started moaning from the pleasure…

I blushed bright red. "S-S-Sorry…"

They all ignored me as we continued walking. If I hadn't been trained by Genkai and had come on this trip, I would've been tired by now. But…the training she gave me was torture. Absolute torture.

"I still don't quite believe how she _enjoys_ pain," Yusuke stated. "Hm, then, should I try it on you? My new technique?"

I shook my head furiously. "NO! That could kill me, you dumbass!"

"And it's not nice to hit a lady!" Kuwabara piped up.

"I don't think you can call Shiro a lady," Yusuke snickered. What the hell did he just say? My eyebrow twitched. I stamped his foot and glared at him. "Do you care to repeat that?" I questioned darkly.

He shuddered. "No, ma'am!"

Suddenly, something started beeping and ringing. Kuwabara yelped in fright as Yusuke took out…a pocket mirror? Pfft…Yusuke wants to check the mirror for blemishes. I snorted out loud at the thought.

"What is that thing?" Kuwabara asked curiously. "Is it safe?"

"It's just a communication mirror," Yusuke informed. I snickered. "Yusuke wants to check for blemishes! Yusuke wants to check for blemishes!"

He glared at me and nudged my sharply on my ribs. "Shut up, Shiro. Didn't I tell you to keep quiet for the rest of the journey?"

I glared at him. "Well, I didn't agree to that!"

"It doesn't – !"

"Would you shut up?" Hiei snapped, annoyed.

"She/He started it!" we pointed at each other. "Don't copy me! Hey – what the hell?! Stop – just stop!"

"Shut up!" Hiei glared at us.

"It doesn't matter who started it," Kurama said coolly. "You should stop fighting."

I turned my head to the side and ignored Yusuke for the rest of the time…until…he opened the mirror.

"Hello, Yusuke! It's Botan here in the living world. You caught any?"

"Yeah," Yusuke smirked at the mirror when Kuwabara pushed him away, blushing, trying to speak with Botan. I face-palmed. "He has it bad."

"Hey, what's up, Botan?" Kuwabara spoke.

I sweat dropped as he made a fool out of himself. Finally, Yusuke smacked him on the head, and began talking to Botan about serious matters. I took out my manga and began reading until he was done.

…

"Kurama. What do you know about these four Saint Beasts?" Yusuke asked him. "I didn't get a chance to ask Botan about them."

"She wouldn't have told you much, I'm afraid," Kurama replied. "Ever since the barrier wall was raised around the city, Spirit World Intelligence virtually forgot the basic system."

"How do you know?" Kuwabara questioned suspiciously.

"Let's just say that when you see their bodies you may be very surprised," Kurama told us.

Then I heard something speak. It had a gruff voice. I jumped when I heard it. I couldn't really make out what it was saying.

"Who said that?" Kuwabara asked, scared.

We all heard laughter. "There is a door behind you. Please, take it."

We turned around to see there really was a door. Kuwabara and Yusuke opened it. "Ladies first."

I went inside, looking around. It had stone walls, and there were a few lanterns around. Other than that, it was an empty and dark place.

Yusuke took one of the lanterns, and threw it down somewhere further down the room. Then…I saw a stone monster. I shrieked. "KYAA~! MONSTER!" I took a few steps back, and bumped into Kurama. "Ugly!" I screeched. "It's ugly! Take it away!" I covered my eyes.

It looked so…ugly. It made me wanna just…die. It made me scared. It just laughed and laughed.

"Well, well, trespassers…" it said.

Kuwabara gasped. "Okay…I'm surprised."

"I am Genbu of the Four Saint Beasts," it boomed. "Do you have a request before you die?"

"Um…please don't burn my manga," I requested. "And…please don't tell mom that I drank her sake by mistake a few days ago?" Everyone ignored me. Hm.

"Yeah…please tell how a beast is a saint," Yusuke said nervously.

"This stairway is the only way to the castle tower," Genbu informed, motioning to the stairs behind with his tail. "But you can only cross if you defeat me!" His tail hit the ground, and it broke the stone.

Wait…is he like a rock or what?

"He's a rock, Urameshi! How're we supposed to fight against a talking rock?!" Kuwabara yelled, alarmed. "I will fight him," Kurama told us, coming in front of us. Hey, he might get hurt… "But – Kurama, you'll get hurt – are you sure you'll be okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes," he replied. "It would be ill-advised for all of us to attack at the same time – not to mention, you seem rather scared, Shiro."

I blushed. "I-I-I'm not sc-sc-scared!"

"And besides, I can hardly let Hiei get all the credit for this mission, can I?" he looked at Hiei, who just turned his head to the side.

I sighed and took out my manga. This was gonna take a long, long, time…

Then the urge came for me to watch the fight. I put my manga down and watched as Kurama faced Genbu.

"Sir…the first move is yours," Kurama said politely.

Then my eyes widened as I saw Genbu…his tail was going through the ground. "Kurama!" I yelled. "His tail…it's going through the ground!"

Everyone looked at his tail and they seemed shocked. Then…Kurama turned around and saw the tail coming at him from behind. He jumped out of the way but the tail grazed his stomach. Kurama winced and he landed back on the ground.

"Um…Hiei?" I muttered. "Do you know whether he can handle this?"

"Hn," he grunted. "He can."

"You sure?"

"Hn."

"There's no need to worry," Kurama assured. "I can handle this." Then, Genbu started slipping into the floor, disappearing completely. Now…Kurama's in danger.

"Kurama's in danger," I remarked. "Now he could be anywhere…" Yusuke groaned. "I can't sense his energy," Kuwabara informed.

Kurama looked around, then he looked back to see Genbu behind him, about to punch. "Same old trick," Kurama muttered. He jumped back, but Genbu's tail was behind him. Kurama's eyes widened. "He's getting attacked from both sides," Kuwabara exclaimed.

Genbu went to punch Kurama but he dodged, landing on the floor a few steps away. Genbu disappeared into the floor yet again.

"Where'd that freak go now?!" Kuwabara yelled, looking around. Then Kurama gasped as Genbu popped out from the floor, ready to punch him. He jumped a few metres back. Genbu disappeared again, and started laughing. "You'll never defeat me."

Kurama smirked suddenly. "Yes, Genbu, I believe you are right." Then he took out a rose from his hair. I smirked, realizing what he was gonna do – wait, I doubt that whip can cut through rock…

"A flower?" Yusuke said, confused. "Now that's weird!" Kuwabara remarked. "If he's trying to win the beast over, I don't think that's a good idea." Hiei and I snickered. Pfft…now that's funny.

"This is no ordinary flower," Kurama told us. Suddenly, the rose changed into a whip with thorns. Flower petals began flying all over the place. "Rose…Whip!"

"It smells girly," Kuwabara commented, disgusted. "I don't think I like it." I burst out laughing.

"Oh, sure," Yusuke drawled. "I guess he should be a tough guy like you and be obsessed with kittens." Wait…Kuwabara's obsessed with kittens?! That's so…I laughed harder. "K-Kuwabara's obsessed with kittens?! Pfft…aha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Kuwabara…y-you're obsessed with…KITTENS? AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Kuwabara glared at Yusuke. "Shut up!"

Then, Genbu came out of the ceiling and attacked Kurama. Kurama swung his whip around and yelled, "Rose Whip Lash!"

Genbu yelled with pain and he…his parts got cut off. Like, I dunno how to explain it, really…

"Whoa, Kurama, that's amazing!" I squealed.

"How did you find me?" Genbu asked him.

"Your smell," Kurama informed. "After filling the room with the sweet aroma of rose petals, your putrid smell was easy to find." Whoa, Kurama, that's rude! Like…you're basically saying that Genbu smells bad which is in a way, insulting him.

I took out my manga once again, and started reading, ignoring the conversation. But…something told me it wasn't over. I looked over at the pile of stones and saw they were beginning to join. "Kurama, he's joining back together!" I informed.

Kurama nodded. "I am aware."

"You can cut me up all you like, I'll just assemble back together," Genbu said smirking. Hm…there must be some sort of organ or rock in his body which is making him come back together…what is it? I must search for signs and help Kurama…

Suddenly, Genbu disassembled himself and started attacking. Kurama cut his pieces up but they kept joining back together. Genbu disassembled himself again and I saw it – a glowing red rock. I'm pretty sure Kurama saw it as well. The rocks came back to attack him another time but Kurama snatched the glowing rock.

It assembled again – but this time, the assembling was wrong. Genbu's head…attached to his asshole. Yusuke, Kuwabara and I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it, okay? It was funny!

"What did you do to me?!" Genbu yelled, alarmed.

Kurama held the glowing rock in his hand. "I took this."

"Huh?! What's that?!"

"I believe this is the equivalent of the hypothalamus (I think that's how it's spelt) portion of your brain. It regulates all the functions of your body including the process of getting back together."

I smirked. "Good one, Kurama!"

"Thank you," he smiled at me. He cut the glowing rock in half, resulting in total destruction of the demon – he was reduced to dust.

"Good work, Kurama!" Yusuke complimented.

Kurama crouched down on the ground, holding the area where the rock grazed him. "Are you okay?" Yusuke asked, worried.

"Obviously not," I snapped. "He's hurt."

"Shut up, whore!" he snapped back at me.

"Stop fighting!" Kuwabara scolded. We turned away from each other. "Hmph – don't copy me! Hey!"

"If Kurama is injured we're going to have some problems," Hiei informed.

"I'm sorry, Yusuke," Kurama looked apologetically at him.

"Nah," Yusuke replied smirking. "You've earned yourself a break anyway." Kuwabara smirked too. "Yeah! I'll handle the next one!"

 **Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter. If Shiro seems Mary Sue, please give me a few tips to make me avoid making her Mary Sue. After all, it's the author's job to make readers happy! ^_^**

 **~ Animeisheaven**


End file.
